kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Braig
Braig, misromanized as Bleig, was one of six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, and the original persona of Xigbar. He serves as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A mysterious man who is up to something behind the scenes. He and Master Xehanort have an understanding; Braig staged the Master's kidnapping to draw the darkness out of Terra, but that same darkness left Braig scarred. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The human form of Xigbar, one of Organization XIII's members. He became a Nobody during a certain experiment. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Prior to Master Eraqus's students arriving to Radiant Garden, Master Xehanort offered Braig the ability to use a Keyblade in return for his help in convincing Terra to use the powers of darkness. Confronting Terra after he parted ways with Aqua and Ventus, Braig leads the skeptical Keyblade user to Xehanort, whom he took prisoner. Braig then engages Terra in a duel, intent on eliminating him and taking his Keyblade. Terra is reluctant to fight back out of fear of succumbing to the darkness and endangering Xehanort, until the latter screams for him to use the Keyblade and avoid shaming Eraqus. Terra fights back and eventually defeats Braig by using the power of darkness, in the process scarring Braig's face and permanently damaging his eye. After Terra left, a furious Braig attempts to shoot Xehanort from behind for his injuries. But Braig is put in his place as Xehanort tells him they need to make Terra succumb to the darkness while performing his end of their pact. Braig later appears in the Keyblade Graveyard, having been infused with part of Xehanort's heart as indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow and his ears becoming pointed. He appears in front of Aqua and Ventus, attempting to get them to attack Terra and kill him for his role in the death of Eraqus, but they refuse to forsake their friend. After paying particular attention to and mocking the angry glare Ventus gives him, Aqua battles Braig for trying to turn them against their friend and defeats him. But having actually be a diversion, Braig takes his left with Aqua unable to pursue him as he returns to Radiant Garden. Later, back at the Radiant Garden, Braig leads Dilan and Ansem to Xehanort, now within the vessel that was originally Terra's body, smiling discreetly but triumphantly to himself that his benefactor's plan apparently worked. However, Braig later approaches the new Xehanort, now an apprentice under Ansem, and is dismayed to find that the new Xehanort does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to help Xehanort remember prove only to annoy him. Braig, at one point, questions if this new Xehanort is actually Terra, but Xehanort still does not respond, much to Braig's relief. Braig nevertheless says in a friendly manner that he's got Xehanort's back, having been entrusted with Master Xehanort's back-up plan. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Braig becomes one of six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort. After Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, Braig convinces the other apprentices to aid him and Xehanort in conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Though it was intended to be a means to destroy a person's sense of self, the experimentation leads to the mass creation of Heartless within the Realm of Light. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Sometime soon after, Braig arrived to the lab to see Xehanort attacking the others with Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Asking if he is really Master Xehanort with his memories restored, Braig is impaled by his attacker as he calls himself "Ansem". However, having a strong will, Braig's Nobody Xigbar came into being after he lost his heart. Along with the other apprentices' Nobodies and Xemnas, Braig became one of the founding members of Organization XIII and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Despite the destruction of his Heartless and Xigbar, Braig did not reappear in Radiant Garden with Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo and Lea, which prompts Lea to venture out to search for him and Isa. However, confronting Sora in The World That Never Was, Xigbar reveals his new existence as a "half-Xehanort." Appearance During Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Braig wears a guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with a silver, curled heart symbol. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's Black Coat, sporting the same pointed shoulders. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes, though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness, upturned eyebrows, and dark, shoulder-length hair that he wears slicked back. After his fight against Terra, he loses his right eye and receives a jagged scar over his left cheek, making him and Master Eraqus the only two characters that are seen receiving scars during the story. Once he is able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch to cover his lost eye. Braig wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns. His first set are crossbow-shaped and colored in shades of silver and a faded, metallic purple and adorned with the same curled heart symbol as his gloves. His second set are the Sharpshooter. Personality Since Braig is the original persona of Xigbar, he possesses some of Xigbar's personality. He is shown to have a laid-back, cocky attitude, and doesn't often take things seriously. Braig can also be cold and merciless at times, seen once when he kidnaps Master Xehanort and tries to eliminate Terra for his Keyblade (although this was later revealed to be staged by Master Xehanort), and again when he tries to destroy Aqua and Ventus to get Terra to fall to darkness and cruelly asking who wants to go first. He often refers to Master Xehanort as an "old coot", and like Xigbar, very frequently says "As if". Abilities Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to teleport, warp his bullets, and levitate upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Braig is also very agile, able to make high leaps into the air, and quickly run around opponents while leaving after-images of himself. In the Western and Final Mix releases of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, his targeting reticule was changed drastically, much like it was for his Nobody, Xigbar. Instead of the crosshair-shaped reticule used when fighting Terra, the American, European, and Final Mix versions simply showed three violet dots, vaguely showing Braig's aim. See also *Xigbar *Organisation XIII de:Braig es:Braig fr:Braig Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Villains Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Somebody Category:Organization XIII